Fate or Coincidence
by MacchiNightmares
Summary: XxXxSequal to 'Memory'xXxX Well, it's been about two years since Serenity has died, and as always life goes on... But that doesn't mean Kai has moved on... But will he change his mind when he meets Takara? xXOn HoldXx
1. Prologue

**Fate or coincidence?**

**By: MacchiNightmares**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…. I don't know beyblade! But I do own Takara and anything else to do with her:p**

**Info**

Name: Takara. Last name unknown

Age: 15

Hair: silver shoulder length hair with navy blue roots.

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Tomboyish… nice at times, when someone is nice to her.

Clothes: tube-top type of shirt. Elbow long gloves (fingerless) black combat boots, ripped black pants.

Bit beast: Her name is Inora, She's a humanoid type: fairy vampire. Beyblade color is blue, black, and purple.

**Chapter one: Prologue **

There was people yelling and screaming, and through the darkness there was a figure running. The figure looked like a girl, her features were covered by the night but her brown eyes were vivid. She kept running, and running, not wanting to get caught, not wanting to go back. _I have to keep running… I have to get away…_ the girl thought. She had suddenly felt something wiz by her ear, that's when she knew her chasers were right on her tail, and that they had guns of some sort. As she ran even harder, she felt something hit her neck. Without looking back or slowing down, the girl took whatever hit her and looked at it, it was a dart. _Damn! Guess he wants me back alive…_ Suddenly, the girl's vision became blurry… and she was starting to slow down. Soon the girl reached a waterfall, one that was really high! She cursed herself, she was trapped, and she had no place run. The tranquillizer that the dart held was finally kicking in. The girl felt herself go back, but she didn't wan to go back. So instead she made herself fall forward, off the cliff…

"Damn! She fell off the cliff!" A man said.

"The boss isn't going to be happy about this! There is no way she could have survived." Another man commented.

At the end of the river, which was connected to the waterfall, the girl's body floated ashore. After a few minute she regained consciousness and coughed up some water. "I- I'm- I'm alive?" The girl asked herself. "Oh... you protected me, didn't you?" She took out her beyblade and looked at her bit beast. After regaining some of her strength, the girl got up and ran into the city. After a while, the tranquillizer kicked in again and the girl became drowsy again, but before she fainted, she bumped into five boys.

"Hey, are you alright?" a boy with black hair asked.

"Don't let them… get… me…" The girl said as she fainted….

**MacchiNightmares: Hehe… yea… sorry it took me so long to put it on… (nervous laugh) So cha… OoooOooooOooo I wonder who this girl is and why she was running…. Oh, oh! More like _who _she was running from… **

**Macchi: You already know who!**

**Mari: (nods)**

**M.N.: T.T …..You didn't have to yell…. Anyway… readers… please… READ and REVIEW!**


	2. Meeting Everyone

**Fate or coincidence?**

**By: MacchiNightmares**

**Disclaimer: I only own Takara! Okay! Nothing else!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting everyone**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

I suddenly woke up, with a major migraine, and my eyesight was blurry. After my eyes adjusted, I found myself in an unknown room. As I stood up, a cloth fell off my forehead, I touched my forehead and felt that I had a slight fever. I shakily stood up and walked out the room, into a hallway. While I walked, I suddenly smelled something delicious cooking. I followed the sent to what seemed to be the kitchen, and in there I saw a boy with black hair and golden eyes. He was cooking, but he soon noticed me.

"Oh, you're awake! I thought you'd be out for at least a day or two." He said.

"How- How long was I out?" I asked.

"No that long… 10 hours maybe? Are you hungry? Oh, I'm Ray." He said as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of you.

I smiled, "Thank you. My name is Takara." I said as I began to eat. Not too long after, two boys came into the kitchen. One had messy brown hair that covered his eyes. And the other had his hair in two shads of blue and his eyes were a reddish-silver color. I looked at both of them for one second and then went back to eating.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" the boy with brown hair asked me.

"Yes, much better." You told him.

"Oh, I'm Kenny, but you can call me 'Chief'."

"I'm Takara."

"Who was after you?" A cold voice asked me.

My attention turned to the other boy that was in the kitchen, "And why should I tell you? I don't even know you; none the less know your name."

"Name's Kai" He said.

"Well, nice to meet you Kai. But I'm still not going to tell you. I don't have to." Kai was about to say something else but two loud thumps were suddenly heard. Not even two seconds later two blurs were seen running into the kitchen.

"FOOD!" the both yelled, sitting down and stuffing their faces full of pancakes. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had navy blue hair and very vivid brown eyes…

"Max, Tyson! Can't you two behave? We do have a guest!" Kenny yelled.

"We do?" the navy haired boy asked, with his mouth full of food.

"Yes, Tyson, we do. Remember that girl from yesterday? She's awake." Ray explained.

"Oh… Hey! I'm Max! Sorry 'bout that." The blond said, looking at me.

"It's okay. I'm Takara by the way." I told him.

"So Takara… You blade?" Tyson asked me.

"TYSON!" Ray, Max, and Kenny yelled.

"No... It's alright. And Tyson, I do blade. But don't think of challenging me, I don't like wasting my time on someone as weak as you." I stated. The room was silent for a second.

"Do you even-" Tyson started.

"Know who you are?" I finished for him. He nodded. "Yeah, you're the Beyblade World Champion, Tyson Granger. And the guys here are you're teammates. Ray Kon, who's from China, holds Drigger. Max Tate, who's from America, holds Drazial. Kai Hiwatari, who's from Russia, holds Dranzer. And you Tyson, you're right at home here, and you hold Dragoon. You guys are the Blade Breakers."

"So... You've seen us on TV?" Ray asked me.

"No. You see where I came from… They didn't allow me to see any TV. But I have heard of you." I explained. I suddenly yawned. "Excuse me… I am still very tied. I think I still have some of that damn tranquillizer in me. So if you guys don't mind, I will go back to sleep." I then walked back to the room I woke up in, laid back down and went to sleep.

"Do any of you guys believe her?" Tyson asked as the new girl walked out the door.

"Believe what, Tyson?" Max asked.

"Believe that she's only **_heard_** of us! How do we know she isn't from a rival team trying to steal our secrets! Or our beyblades!"

"Stop being so cynical, Tyson. She's telling the truth." Ray said.

"And how do you know that!"

"Because she only realized who we were after hearing our first names." Kai finally spoke.

"Well… Whatever! I'm starving! Are there any pancakes left?"

"There might be, Go check."

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**MacchiNightmares: Cha! Second chapter done! Whoo! n.n**

**Macchi: What are you so happy about M.N.?**

**M.N.: …….Me no happy…..**

**Mari: Then?...**

**M.N.: I'm hyper!**

**Macchi: I should've known… --;;**

**Mari: o.0?**

**M.N.: Annnywayyyy… What ya think? Eh? Good? Bad? Review please! Thanks! xD **

**Macchi: Mari, we need to keep M.N. away from the cookies…**

**Mari: Yup… Mari agrees…. **


	3. Fight With Tyson

**Fate or coincidence?**

**By: MacchiNightmares**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…. I don't know beyblade!! But I do own Takara and anything else to do with her :p**

**Chapter 3: Fight With Tyson**

* * *

I woke up at 5:40, almost time for the sun to set… I got up and walked back to the kitchen to see if anyone was there, but it was empty. I then looked around the whole house, but no one was there. I disregarded it and just minded my own business. I then walked outside and jumped on the roof and watched the sky. It felt nice, pretty much relaxing… It had been a while since I could watch the sunset without the fear of being caught and punished. It felt nice being _**free**_ again... 

"HEY!! Where'd she go?!!" I heard Tyson's annoying voice come from inside.

"Calm down, Tyson…" Ray's voice came next.

"Calm down?!? She was probably a thief did she steal anything??? Check around the house!"

I sighed and jumped off the roof, walking in through the back door I simply stated, "Nothing's missing, Tyson. I didn't steal anything. Nothing's worth stealing anyway." I slightly smirked when I saw the look on Tyson's face. I looked at everyone and I saw someone I didn't know, a girl with brown hair and ruby red eyes.

"Oh… so they weren't lying… Hi, I'm Hillary!" She told me cheerfully.

I just gave her a blank stare, but still replied to her, "Name's Takara. Where were you guys?" I asked, pretty much not caring for a new friend.

"We went to practice at BBA." Ray informed me. I nodded once to tell him I understood.

"Takara, you blade right?" Kenny asked me.

"Yea, get to the point." You told him.

"Can I see your blade?"

"Sure." I then took Inora out. I loved her; she was my only friend when I were there… Well, except for _**him.**_

"Wow, it's a beauty!" Max said as he saw my blade.

"Yes, she is. And I am proud to say that I built her myself." I told them.

"You did? Wow, that's excellent craftsmanship!"

"Thanks."

"You made her? Yea right! Le me see that!" Tyson said as he reached for my blade. I just smirked when I saw that as Tyson barely touched my blade, his hand quickly retreated, "Ow! Hey, what was that?!" Tyson asked as he held his hand in slight pain.

"If Inora doesn't know the person that is touching her, or if she doesn't like them, she burns them. It prevents theft." I told him.

"Could've warned us…" Tyson said as he pouted.

"Was about to…" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"How long have you been blading, Takara?" Ray asked you, ignoring the fact that Tyson and I were just acting like siblings.

I sighed, "Well, most of my life really… It's been fun training and practicing, well at times."

"Hey, you wanna battle?" Tyson asked me, excitedly.

"Whatever…" I said as I followed Tyson. He led me outside, where there was a dish waiting.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl!" Tyson said as he readied Dragoon.

"Don't expect you to, don't want you to." I stated as I pulled out my launcher, which looked like a bow with an arrow attached to it.

"3… 2… 1…" Max stated counting, acting as the referee.

"Let it rip!" Tyson and I yelled. Our blades launched and landed on the arena. Inora played a little with Dragoon, like she does to every blade she faces. After a few minutes of Tyson yelling attacks, and Dragoon missing, I got bored.

"Inora, finish him of already." I spoke to my blade. And on command, she hit Dragoon and sent him out of the dish.

"Wha- What just happened?" Tyson said, in shock.

"You just lost, 'Word champ'." I said as I caught my blade.

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: And that's the end of that! Hope you liked!**

**Tyson: Hey, MN!!! Why do I have to lose to a GIRL?!?**

**Macchi: Oh, quite complaining, Tyson!**

**Mari: Yes, Mari agrees that Tyson should stop complaining… He's giving Mari a head ache!**

**Takara: Tyson's just too much of a fool to really listen to reason anyway… **

**Tyson: Hey!! Take that back!**

**Takara: Make me.**

**M.N.: Okay! Now, before I have to go break apart a fight… please send in reviews! So I know what you thought about this chapter! n.n Oh, and if you have any ideas you might want me to include in the story… feel free to tell me! Now! Bye!!! Hey, Takara!! Let him go! –runs off to get Takara off of Tyson… they started fighting-**


End file.
